


Just Like The Movies

by firefright



Series: Talon and the Hood [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night in the Talon and Hood household, and Jason's not exactly enamoured with his partner's choice of film. Good thing he can think of other ways to entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this was originally supposed to be a short snippet to go in the 'Things Unseen' for this series concerning Dick's love of cheesy movies as has been mentioned in 'Bottom of the River', but then Jason decided he wanted more than just cute cuddles and it shot up to over 2k, so now it's its own thing XD Takes place before 'Bottom of the River' naturally.
> 
> If you're new to this series I recommend you jump back and start by reading 'Forsaken Sons', though all you really need to know for this story is that Dick became Talon in this universe, then after leaving Gotham with Jason chose the new name of Bluebird for himself, which is why Jason largely refers to him as 'Blue' both in his head and out loud throughout.
> 
> In other news, I hit 100 user subs over here on Ao3! Which is awesome and I love you guys, so expect an extra little update on Wednesday this week as a thank you.

Jason loves Blue. He honestly, really does love him, he can admit that now, at least to himself. He may have loved him for years, even before he died, back when Blue was the ghostly shadow of a supposedly dead boy in the night named Talon that scared him more than anything. 

Sure, as Robin Jason had eventually come to accept that his predecessor _probably_ wasn't going to murder him on a whim at any moment, but there’s still, even to this day, always an element of danger tied into their relationship. The only difference now is that Jason finds that danger more attractive than terrifying.

A lot of people would call him crazy for that, and Jason probably wouldn't disagree with their assessment. He's known almost since he hit puberty that there's something messed up about his head, some part of him that thrills to danger; more so when that danger is embodied in a person who can and _will_ hold him down when he fucks him, crooning all the while that Jason belongs to him. He likes that, likes being _owned_ , just as much as Blue likes owning him.

They suit each other, two equally messed up halves to an unhealthy whole, but it works for them. They give each other what they need, and that's why Jason loves him.

What he can't quite bring himself to love is Blue's recent and inexplicable fascination with terribly cheesy action movies. He doesn’t know if it’s a new thing for him, or a holdover from Grayson, but either way he doesn’t understand it.

"That guy's head just blew up for no reason."

"Shh."

"For no reason."

"Jason." Blue says warningly, eyes staying fixed on the screen that's the only light source in their apartment besides the fairy lights strung up around the walls.

"Explosives don’t work that way, you know that. You can't tell me it doesn't bother you."

" _You_ bother me, little bird." A hand settles on top of Jason's head, pushing him back down firmly against Blue's lap. "Now shush."

With a low grumble at being hushed like a child, Jason reluctantly does as he's told, swallowing down his indignation as he settles back into the position he'd taken up when they first started this dumb movie. He's starting to think he should never have paid out for the stupid Netflix account to begin with, considering what it's done to Blue. Though it's still miles better than what's on TV - at least internet news has replaced that well enough that he doesn't have to consider paying out for cable anymore. 

But why, out of all the quality programming that was on offer, did Blue have to focus on the B-budget films that were nonsensical at best?

Maybe it's that Jason never really watched movies and TV growing up. His mother pawned their television sometime after his father left, and it wasn't like they'd been able to consistently afford the electricity bill to power the damn thing for months before that. Books were so much easier to get hold of, either for free from the library, or in the form of scruffy paperbacks bought three for a dollar from the local thrift store. He hadn't really started trying to watch movies until he moved in with Bruce, and sure there were some he liked - like the old black and white movies he used to watch with Alfred in the kitchen while he cooked - but in the end the vast shelves of Wayne Manor's library had fascinated Jason far more than what the silver screen had to offer.

He still misses that library, even now.

Jason manages to stay quiet for five more minutes before something else too ridiculous to ignore happens in the movie. "What the... what the fuck was that line? Even real superheroes don't say lines that stupid."

Above him Blue lets out out an amused snort as his hand slides down from Jason's hair to grip the back of his neck, squeezing tight to keep him from sitting back up again. "You don't have to watch it you know."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you’re the one who said, 'sit down here with me while I watch this movie, Jason'."

The pressure around his neck increases for a moment. "Exactly.” Blue says, sounding smug, “I never said anything about _you_ watching the movie."

Jason opens his mouth to protest, stops, then tilts his head up just enough that he can scowl at Blue. "Ass." 

“No, you just need to learn to listen better.” Blue says, smirking back down at him.

“So what, you just wanted me here to warm your lap while you watched your stupid movie?”

“Would you be angry if I said yes?”

Jason considers it, then shakes his head, “Just be more upfront about it next time.” 

He sighs as he drops his head back down and closes his eyes, no longer forcing himself to pay attention to the screen. He doesn’t mind keeping Blue company if that’s what he wants, especially when Blue’s fingers linger at his throat for a moment, pressing like he’s about to cut off Jason’s air flow before sliding back up to stroke through his hair, smoothing ever rebellious curls back against his skull. He loves when they fuck, but he also loves this too, this feeling of just _being_ with someone: of belonging. He’ll give that to Blue anytime he wants it, he only has to ask.

Of course, Jason thinks fifteen minutes later, when he stretches to get the kinks out of his body from being still for too long and feels the line of Blue’s cock pressing against his cheek through the fabric of his jeans, there’s something to be said for having the best of both worlds too. 

The idea takes root, grows branches and leaves, and then, just when the movie is drawing into the final twenty minutes (with far more explosions and cheesy one-liners than should ever be allowed to exist in the world), Jason puts his plan into action.

At first he makes out like he’s just stretching again, turning his head as if he’s got a crick in his neck as he rubs his cheek against the front of Blue’s pants, then rolls over so that he’s facing towards him rather than looking at the TV. He listens, priming his ears to pick up on that first hitch of breath from Blue that lets him know he’s not entirely barking up the wrong tree before grinning and nuzzling more deliberately against his crotch.

“Little bird…” Blue murmurs, readjusting his grip in Jason’s hair.

“Shh,” Jason replies, sliding a hand over Blue’s right thigh to his hip, “You’re watching the movie.”

Jason hears Blue swallow audibly overhead as he lifts his head up just enough that he can get his hand to the front of his jeans, nimbly unfastening the button of his fly with his fingers before leaning in and setting his teeth to the zipper, drawing it down slowly. He doesn’t look up to see if Blue’s watching him yet, it doesn’t matter if he is or not; Jason’s doing this because he wants to, and the idea of getting Blue off like this has him hard in his own jeans already.

He gets the zipper down as far as it will go, then closes his eyes and just inhales, drinking in the familiar scent of his partner’s musky scent at such close proximity before using his hand to spread his fly open wider, exposing the fabric of his blue boxers underneath. Blue’s already semi-hard and Jason smiles as he presses a kiss to the line of his cock, enjoying the responsive clench of fingers in his hair that follows. 

“Blue…” he murmurs, nuzzling in against his crotch, using the line of his nose and the expanse of his cheek alternately to stimulate him, acting like an overly affectionate cat that never learned boundaries (which is basically every cat in existence). Jason kisses, rubs and drags his tongue over the fabric, even sets the entirety of his mouth against the shape of Blue’s cock until his boxers are damp with saliva, but doesn’t draw him out. At least not until Blue moans, using the grip he has in Jason’s hair to shove his head down so hard that he can hardly breathe for a moment.

“Don’t tease, Jason.”

The words are firm, controlling, and when the grip finally relaxes enough to allow Jason to look back up again he sees Blue staring back down at him with his hungry predator eyes as he spreads his legs wider on the couch. The message is clear, and Jason licks his lips in response, tempted to disobey just to see what Blue will do to him if he does. However, the thought of getting his cock in his mouth already has him salivating enough that he has to swallow thickly in order to stop himself from choking on it, so he puts that idea out of mind for another time.

Instead Jason slides obediently onto the floor between Blue’s legs, feeling his partners knees close in around his shoulders as Jason’s hands tug his jeans down just a little further from his hips.

“Think I can get you off before the movie ends?” He asks huskily as his hand slides into Blue’s boxers, drawing out the long flushed length of his dick, already leaking with precum. Jason slides his hand up and down it slowly, pausing to rub his thumb over the sensitive slit in the head while he waits for a response.

He sees the way Blue’s eyes flicker to the screen, then back down to look at him more intently. His hand slides smoothly through Jason’s hair to cup the back of his skull. “You better try, Jason. Because if you do I have plans for you when this over.”

“Oh yeah?” He inhales sharply, “What kind of plans?”

“Make me come in time and you’ll get to find out.”

Jason lets out a moan at the implication, feeling his own cock straining against his pants as he leans in, pressing a kiss to the tip of the length in his hand. “Sure thing, beautiful.”

He turns his head to mouth down the side of Blue’s cock, while his partner goes back to watching the end of the film with only the firm grip in his hair letting Jason know that he’s still paying attention to him. It’s a challenge, and Jason doesn’t doubt that if he doesn’t get Blue to come by the time the credits roll he really won’t go through with whatever plans he’s implying he has for him tonight. Sometimes he likes to watch Jason squirm when he denies him, and if he does it tonight he’ll probably order Jason not to touch himself too just to make it stick - which is an equally hot thought, but not what Jason’s in the mood for right now. 

No, tonight he wants whatever reward Blue’s offering him, so he sets to work with gusto, focusing on the hard length in front of him as he pulls up every trick to mind that he’s learned after a year of getting to be with Blue and learning his body.

At first Jason only takes half of Blue in his mouth, but with each subsequent downwards push he lets a little more slide in towards the back of his throat, forcing back his gag reflex until he can bury his nose in the wiry hairs at the base of his lover’s cock. The taste of him against his tongue is hot, salty and thick, and Jason moans around it in his mouth, forcing himself to stay still as he registers the slight tremble in Blue’s thighs under his hands, before pulling back again, dragging his tongue up against the underside and then over the sensitive slit in the tip, lapping away the precum he finds there.

There’s an audible moan this time as Blue pulls at his hair, and from then on it’s almost too easy. Jason slides him in and out of his mouth, alternating between that and dragging the tip of his tongue across the head of his cock as the fingers of his left hand move to cup his balls between them. Saliva drips out of his mouth whenever he pulls away to slide his tongue down the side of Blue’s dick - hot, wet and sloppy - exactly the way he likes it. And when - eventually - the hand in Jason’s hair goes from a passive hold to a guiding one Jason knows he’s got him.

Blue’s grip is unrelenting as he pulls Jason’s head up, then shoves him viciously back down at the same time as he rolls his hips forwards, and it’s only long practice that enables Jason not to choke on his cock, dragging in shallow breaths through his nose whenever Blue withdraws from his mouth. Jason relaxes, forcing himself to go passive against him as Blue fucks his mouth by the hold in his hair. 

Then, just as he’s about to come, Blue suddenly yanks Jason back and off of him, holding his head in a grip that’s painfully tight so that he stays in place as he grasps his own cock, jerking himself off the rest of the way with quick sure strokes until he’s spilling all across Jason’s mouth and chin.

Oh God, that… Jason lets out a moan of his own. His tongue darts out to lick at the mess now dripping down his chin. “Blue…”

Blue kisses him then, kisses him hard and fierce, stealing back what little air Jason’s managed to pull into his lungs between the time he had his cock jammed down his throat and now, and oh God it’s so _good_ that Jason actually completely forgets about the reason he was working so hard to make him come in the first place. 

Then he hears the rising crescendo of music from the TV and it all comes flooding back to him.

“I think that’s the sound of me winning.” He can’t resist saying, fluttering his eyelashes up at Blue as soon as he’s drawn back far enough to let him talk. His voice sounds utterly wrecked, and there’s still semen on his cheek and running down his chin, so he reaches up with his thumb to sweep it into his mouth, looking into Blue’s dark gold-lined eyes all the while as he sucks the digit clean.

Blue licks his lips at the display, “Maybe you did.”

“No, I know I did.” Jason leans up on his knees, kissing Blue again before twisting his own hips to the side so he can grind against his lover’s thigh. He’s hard as a rock after all that time spent blowing Blue. “So what’s my reward?”

Blue’s hands drift down to his hips, and Jason almost thinks he can hear the rapid flutter of his own heartbeat as in his chest as he waits for his command, avid as a Sunday worshipper to hear the word of God. And when it comes it’s just as _breathtaking_ as he hoped it would be.

“Go to the bed and strip.” Blue orders, his voice steady once more as he trails his fingers across Jason’s lips; smearing what’s left of his come further against them. “I want to try out those new restraints you bought last week.”

Jason rolls back up onto his feet from his knees at once, eager to go and do as he’s told. Quality of the actual film aside, this is definitely shaping up to be the best movie night they’ve had yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
